The Princess Bride: Of Love and War
by Esther Evons
Summary: When Wesley and Buttercup's children dissapear, the parents are full of grief. The island is searched several times by both of them, but the only sign is a map that the children took. What has happened? Where have the children gone?
1. The Beginning

**I do NOT claim to own any of the characters from the movie. I only own the characters… ah, that would take too long. Anyways, um… yeah. And this is for the MOVIE The Princess Bride. I have NEVER read the book. So there. Now… Let the games begin!**

**P.S: No matter what FanFiction says, the movie is called THE PRINCESS BRIDE. Not PRINCESS BRIDE. So ha!**

**P.P.S: I apologize if I spell any original character's name wrong.**

Chapter One

The Beginning

After riding away on white horses, Wesley and Buttercup had sailed away with Inigo Montoya to a quaint little island which they promptly named Beverwood. It was uninhabited and quite suitable for farming and raising a family, with no large, carnivorous wild animals. Westley and Buttercup raised a family there, three boys and a girl. This story is about their children, their oldest and youngest in particular. The story starts with the oldest, Inigo, who, at that time, was twelve years old.

Now Inigo had always been a curious child, and a brave one at that. It started with his first chance to explore the island by himself, at age six. He started out in the woods, and came upon a beehive.

Inigo, who had always wanted to know what the inside of a beehive looked like, climbed up to a nearby branch and took out a small dagger that his father had given him. Inigo started swinging the dagger at the beehive, promptly losing his balance and falling out of the tree. Inigo climbed several times up to that branch, and the same result happened every time. Climb, swing, fall, climb, swing, fall.

But little Inigo was not deterred. He searched around until he found a vine. Inigo climbed up to a higher branch directly above the one he had been standing on and tied the vine to it. He went back down to his perch, grabbed onto the vine, swung out towards the beehive, whipped his dagger around, and… it worked! The nest was neatly cut in two.

But Inigo didn't get a look at it then. The bees were angry, and they flew to Inigo and were stinging him as much as they could, which, of course, was only once per each bee. But the boy stood there, as if rooted to the ground. He was determined to see the beehive. 

When the bees had all stung him, Inigo finally got a look at the beehive.

When he had a good look at it, the six-year-old suddenly came to notice the pain from the stings. But he did not scream, cry, and run home. He walked at a normal pace back to the farm. When he got there, his mother yelled, though. She wanted to know what he had been doing. When Domingo told her, she wanted to know what he had been thinking, standing there with hundreds bees stinging him. The only thing that he could tell her was, "I wanted to see the beehive."

But that is not the point of this story. This story is not about the stories of the past. This story is about the present. So I will not keep rambling on about the children. Instead, I will begin the story as I should have. You will want to sit down, though, for it is rather long. Are you all settled down? Good. Now it is time for a story, a good story, about adventure and love and other beautiful, brilliant things.


	2. The Plan

**Chapter Two**

**The Plan**

Inigo was twelve years old. He had two younger brothers, Allen and Peter, and a younger sister, Echo. Allen and Peter were twins, and eleven years old. Echo was nine.

One night, when the children were in their bunk beds in the room they all shared, Inigo made an announcement.

"I'm getting out of here," he said. "I'm tired of being cooped up in this rotten old island. There's nothing to do!"

Peter, the one who always followed the rules, was the first to interject. "But you can't do that! I'd have to tell Mother and Father what you did, but even if I didn't, then they would be really sad!"

"Oh, come on, Peter!" Allen snorted. "Why do you always have to be so perfect? Anyways, can I come, Inigo?"

"Uh… maybe… it would be hard for two of us to get away without our parents noticing," Inigo told him.

"Nonsense!" Now Echo was getting into it. "You could tell Mother that you were going to go out in to boat. You could sneak out clothes and food. And then you guys could sail for… um… that place where Humperdink is king. Can I come too?"

"Three of us?" Inigo was starting to think that telling his siblings had been a bad idea. "Well, there could be advantages to having more than one person along…"

"If you guys are going, then I am too," Peter spoke up. "I'm not going to stay here like a baby."

"Okay, fine. All of you can come. We'll make plans tomorrow, get a map, food, and clothes to the boat tomorrow afternoon, and then sail away that night," Inigo decided after a few minutes of thinking.

"Why get the stuff tomorrow afternoon? Why not tonight?" Echo asked.

"Because if we do it tonight, we'll probably make a lot of noise and wake Mother and Father. We can get it out when Father is hunting and Mother is doing the wash. The creek runs through the woods, so she won't see us when we go to the boat," Inigo explained.

"Good idea," Allen said. "Okay, let's all get a good sleep tonight, so we'll be able to stay awake on the boat."

The next morning, the children went out to the beach on the opposite side of the island as their house. They discussed and drew plans in the sand.

"Now, if we can get a map, then we can easily sail from here to the mainland. Beverwood isn't on the maps, but I know the general area of it," Inigo told them. "The thing is, I don't know where Father keeps them."

"They're in a chest in their bedroom," Echo said. "I've seen Papa get maps from it while Mama and I are sorting clothes."

"Does the chest have a lock?" Allen asked. "If it does, then we're in trouble."

"No," Echo said.

Inigo sighed in relief. "Now the only thing to do is carry out our plans. To escaping!" He raised an imaginary cup in the air as a toast.

"To escaping!" The rest did the same.


	3. The Escape

**Chapter Three**

**The Escape**

The children followed their plans and set out to Florin the next night. The parents were devastated, obviously, when they found their children's beds empty, and when a search of the island proved that the children were gone. The only clue was the map that was not in the chest anymore.

"I fear that I wasn't a good parent," Buttercup confessed to her husband that night. "That they were mad at me and that's why they left."

But the children were thinking nothing of the sort. The first thing that came to their minds after they were a good distance from the island was, "What are we going to do when we get to Florin?" That question came from Echo.

"I don't know, actually," Inigo said. "I suppose we'll camp on the shore for a while, until we've almost run out of supplies. Then we'll move towards Florin City and I'll get a job."

"Why do you get to have a job? Why can't I get a job?" Allen complained.

"Because I'm the oldest," Inigo smiled. "And you need to stay and watch Peter and Echo. To make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"Oh, all right," Allen still wasn't happy.

"Anyways, I'll get a job and we'll be able to buy food and maybe clothes. If we save up enough, we might be able to spend a couple of nights a year in an inn," Inigo continued.

"I guess that'll work," Echo decided. "But what if it doesn't?"

"Then you'll work as a maid or a cook's assistant in an inn," Allen said.

"Well," Echo was hesitant. "Um… I guess that's better than sitting around all day at a campsite doing nothing."

The trip was boring. "Hey, I can see land!" was yelled by someone almost every hour. But it was also accompanied by a comment from Inigo, something like "No, that's a rock." "No, that's a patch of seaweed." or "No, that's a cloud." But finally, his answer was… "You're right! It's Florin!"

At the sight of land, Inigo and Allen, the rowers at that time, started rowing faster and faster. When the boat came to land, another problem occurred. "What do we do with the boat?"

Inigo thought for a minute. Then he said, "We cut it up and use the wood for our shelter!"

They did just that. Inigo and Allen, the only ones equipped with swords, chopped up the wood . It was slow going. The swords weren't exactly like axes, and they didn't get new swords every year.

But finally all the wood was chopped up. The boys used the wood and the nails from the boat and built a small shelter. Then Echo took over.

She spread one large blanket on the ground, and then laid four normal blankets on top of it. By the blankets, she placed pillows. Echo told the boys to build some shelves with the leftover wood, and she placed the clothes and other necessities on the shelves.

"There," she said, stepping back to admire her work. "Our own little home."


End file.
